Freunde
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Lucius Malfoy griff zu seinem Zauberstab und schob damit das neu gefüllte Whiskyglas quer über den Tisch.Trink mit mir, Severus. Trink mit mir, bis ich vergesse...und bis du vergisst, dass du mich so gesehen hast. OneShot!


**Freunde**

**von Kira Gmork**

_Diese Geschichte widme ich Satia Entreri und Chrissi Chaos - ihr seid einfach großartig! _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seine sonst so strahlenden Augen waren gerötet.

Die weißblonden Haare zu einem nachlässigen Zopf gebändigt. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor so deutlich Bartstoppeln auf dem Kinn seines Freundes gesehen zu haben.

Lucius Malfoy griff zu seinem Zauberstab und schob damit das neu gefüllte Whiskyglas quer über den Tisch.

"Trink mit mir, Severus. Trink mit mir, bis ich vergesse...und bis du vergisst, dass du mich so gesehen hast."

Der Blonde trank einen kräftigen Schluck, dann löste sich seine Zunge vollends.

"Ich bin ein Scheißkerl. Ich hab sie gehen lassen. Ich habe die wundervollste Frau der Welt einfach gehen lassen. Ich bin ein Idiot."

Er hob das Glas erneut an, stellte fest, dass es bereits leer war und linste darüber hinweg zum Tränkemeister.

"Du widersprichst mir nicht?", fragte Lucius, "was bist'n du für'n Freund?"

"Nein", erwiderte Severus, "ich widerspreche dir nicht. Du bist ein Scheißkerl. Und du hast sie gehen lassen. Ein Idiot bist du allerdings nicht. Ein Idiot bist du erst, wenn du sie nicht zurückholst."

"Wie soll ich das machen, ich weiß ja nicht einmal wo sie ist."

"Nun, mein Freund, das sollte nicht das Problem sein. Mach dir lieber Gedanken darüber, WIE du sie zurückholen willst."

Lucius Malfoy verzog spöttisch den Mund.

"Die kann ich mir immer noch machen, wenn ich sie überhaupt jemals wiedersehe. Sie ist spurlos verschwunden...einfach weg..."

Severus betrachtete seinen Freund eingehend, der das leere Whiskyglas an seine Stirn hielt, wohl ursprünglich in dem Versuch, diese zu kühlen, der jetzt jedoch die Welt durch das gebrochene Muster des Glases hindurch betrachtete und dabei nicht sonderlich intelligent aussah.

"Lucius, lass den Scheiß", raunte er dunkel.

"Wieso?", fragte der Blonde, stellte das Glas jedoch auf dem Tisch ab und starrte dann seinem Freund ein wenig unkoordiniert in die Augen, "interessiert doch keinen...hat keinen zu interessieren, was ich mache. Ich bin eigentlich sowieso gar nicht mehr da..."

"Dafür sehe ich dich aber ziemlich deutlich", erwiderte Severus trocken.

"Ist nur 'ne Hülle, was du siehst. Der Rest ist weg...so wie sie...einfach...verschwunden."

"Sie ist nicht verschwunden, Lucius."

"Doch, ist sie."

"Nein, ist sie nicht."

Der blonde Mann setzte gerade erneut zur Widerrede an, als er plötzlich stockte und er seinen Freund fragend taxierte.

Severus seufzte leise und sagte dann: "Sie sitzt in meinem Kerker und weint sich die Augen nach dir aus."

Stille trat ein.

"Ist das wahr?", fragte Lucius schließlich atemlos.

"Ja, das ist wahr", bekräftigte Severus, dann fügte er an, "sie möchte zu dir zurück, aber sie fühlt sich zu stolz dafür, und trotzdem vermisst sie dich schrecklich - und sie hasst dich - und liebt dich - und sie hat sich selbst verboten, zu dir zurückzukehren, selbst wenn sie ohne dich einfach nicht leben kann - und sie wartet auf eine Entschuldigung von dir, die sie aber gar nicht erst anzuhören gedenkt...aus Weibern werd ich wohl niemals schlau werden."

"Sie liebt mich", wiederholte Lucius glücklich.

"Ja, das sagte ich...unter anderem!", erinnerte ihn Severus.

"Das andere ist egal...solange sie mich nur liebt. Ich werde sie zurückholen können...solange sie mich noch liebt...nicht wahr, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister räusperte sich und nickte vage. "Ja...vielleicht...ich denke schon. Aber deine Frau kann verdammt stur sein. Sie wollte mir schon einen Zauber aufhalsen, der mich davon abhält, dir zu erzählen, dass sie bei mir ist."

"Aber das hast du nicht zugelassen, stimmts? Du hast ihr gesagt: Nein, Lucius muss es wissen. Er muss die Gelgenheit haben, dich um Vergebung zu bitten."

Severus wandte den Blick ab und suchte umständlich die Whiskyflasche, die eigentlich direkt neben ihm stand.

"Naja, ganz so war es nicht...ähm...ich bin abgehauen, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab holen konnte."

"Ein wahrer Held", sinnierte Lucius und grinste schief.

"Ich lass mir doch nicht im Hirn rumwurschteln, weil ihr zwei euren Scheiß nicht auf die Reihe kriegt", murrte der Dunkelhaarige.

"Gib mir noch einen Whisky", forderte der Blonde und fügte dann an: "Ich muss mir noch etwas mehr Mut antrinken, bevor ich zu ihr gehe."

Severus sah wie sein Freund das leere Glas ihm entgegenhielt und wollte ihm gerade einschenken, als Lucius grübelnd sagte: "Vielleicht reden die Weiber gar nicht so dummes Zeug - vielleicht sind wir nur manchmal zu dämlich, sie zu verstehen."

Sofort zog Severus die Flasche zurück und sagte entschieden: "Du bekommst keinen Alkohol mehr - du redest jetzt schon Mist!"

Lucius versuchte wütend auszusehen, was ihm dadurch misslang, dass ihm das Glas aus der Hand rutschte und ein paar tänzelnde Runden auf dem Tisch drehte, bevor es zu Boden fiel, wo es seinen Fuß traf und dadurch nicht zerbrach.

"Meinst du, ich sollte es aufheben?", fragte er düster.

Severus strich sich die Haare seufzend zurück und sagte: "Luc, ich sage dir das nur ungern, aber du bist total am Arsch. Ich halte es für besser, wenn du dich erstmal ein wenig aufs Ohr legst, bevor du Narcissa deine Aufwartung machst."

"Aber dann könnte es schon zu spät sein", begehrte der Blonde auf, obwohl sein Kopf inzwischen unter dem Tisch war, damit er nach dem Glas suchen konnte - alles was er jedoch sah, waren blonde Strähnen, die sich aus dem unordentlichen Zopf gelöst hatten...man, er musste echt Scheiße aussehen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Schaffst du es alleine, oder muss ich dir hochhelfen?", fragte Severus genervt.

Lucius überlegte einen Moment, woher der Schwindel kam, als er den Kopf heben wollte und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Plötzlich fauchte er: "Du mieser Verräter!"

Severus überlegte geraume Zeit, ehe er fragte: "Tickst du jetzt völlig aus?"

Endlich schaffte es der Blonde, seinen Kopf wieder über die Tischplatte zu hieven - das Glas lag nach wie vor am Boden, doch der Blick Malfoys hatte sich völlig geändert. Wutentbrannt sah er seinen Freund an.

"Du hast mit ihr geschlafen, gib es zu, du Dreckskerl!"

Der Tränkemeister sah seinen Freund entgeistert an, ehe er langsam knurrte: "Kannst du mir sagen...wie...du auf so einen...Unsinn kommst?"

"Weil...du ein Mann bist...und sie ist 'ne Frau."

"Umwerfende Logik, Blondie!", herrschte Severus sein Gegenüber an.

"Und sie ist verwirrt...sie würde sich im Moment vermutlich mit jedem einlassen", ergänzte Lucius und schien erst im Nachhinein Severus' merkwürdig gewählte Anrede zu realisieren: "Blondie?", echote er entsetzt.

Nun war es Severus, der dieses letzte Wort ignorierte und er herrschte seinen Freund erneut an: "Ich bin aber nicht JEDER, du Idiot! Ich habe deine Frau nicht angerührt! Doch, halt...hab ich! Ich habe sie umarmt, du Trottel, was jetzt? Willst du ein Duell, weil ich meine Arme um deine weinende Frau gelegt habe?"

Lucius sah ihn finster an und fuhr mit scharfer Stimme fort: "Dann willst du noch mit ihr schlafen - deshalb hast du mich auch zum Trinken überredet und deshalb möchtest du auch, dass ich damit warte, sie zu sehen - gib es doch endlich zu!", brüllte Lucius nun beinahe.

Severus taxierte ihn wütend und antwortete sehr eisig: "Wenn ich mit ihr hätte schlafen wollen, hätte ich dir wohl kaum gesagt, dass sie bei mir ist. Im Übrigen habe ich dir nicht die Flasche an den Hals gehalten. Wie viele Gläser hattest du schon intus, als ich hierherkam, Lucius? Wie viele? Bei Merlin, es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch geradeaus reden kannst, denn DENKEN kannst du absolut nicht mehr klar!"

Lucius sah seinen Freund an und Reue zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Sie hasst es, wenn ich betrunken bin", sagte er leise.

"Ich beginne ebenfalls es zu hassen", erwiderte Severus dumpf.

"Ja...ich auch", sagte Lucius und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. "Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass ich heute noch mit ihr würde reden können, dann hätte ich keinen Tropfen getrunken." Die geröteten Augen blickten traurig drein.

"Hör zu", sagte Severus nach einer Weile und beugte sich etwas zu seinem Freund vor.

"Ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass du nach Hause kommst. Du legst dich hin und schläfst deinen Rausch aus. Und morgen erwarte ich dich frisch gewaschen und gebügelt bei mir im Kerker, den ich dann verlassen werde, damit ihr Gelegenheit habt, auf neutralem Boden miteinander zu sprechen. Wie klingt das für dich?"

Lucius schluckte hart, dann sagte er heiser: "Das klingt gut...wirklich gut. Und du wirst nicht versuchen, heute Nacht..."

Severus stöhnte auf: "Nein, ich werde deine Frau nicht verführen...und mich auch nicht von ihr verführen lassen, falls sie auf die Idee kommt, dass sie mit mir x-beliebigen Kerl Sex haben könnte."

Lucius strich eine hartnäckige Strähne hinters Ohr und es dauerte etwas, bis er es über sich brachte, seinem Freund in die Augen zu blicken.

"Du bist kein x-beliebiger Kerl...weder für mich, noch für Narcissa. Du bist unser bester Freund - und ich danke dir."

Severus nahm den Dank mit einem knappen Nicken an und sah, wie sein Gegenüber sich daraufhin erhob.

"Können wir aufbrechen?", fragte Lucius entschlossen. Wiederum nickte Severus und griff nach seinem Umhang.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Wirtshaus und nur wenige Minuten später hatte Severus einen illegalen Portschlüssel für seinen Freund erstellt, da dieser wohl kaum noch in der Lage war, zu apparieren.

"Okay, das Ding bringt dich sofort nach Malfoy Manor. Dein Bett musst du dann alleine finden. Schaffst du das?", fragte der Meister der Zaubertränke.

"Ja...werd ich finden", erwiderte Lucius und streckte schon die Hand nach dem Portschlüssel aus. Er war gerade verschwunden, da hallte noch der letzte Satz nach, den er gesprochen hatte.

"Nenn mich nie wieder Blondie!"

Severus nahm den Portschlüssel wieder an sich und lächelte erleichtert. Es wurde Zeit zurückzukehren und die Frau seines besten Freundes zu etwas zu überreden, das sie nicht bereuen, und ihn durchaus befriedigen würde.

Es wurde Zeit, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Entschuldigung ihres Mannes sich wenigstens erst einmal anhören sollte. Er wusste, dass sie es wollte. Diese beiden Menschen brauchten sich gegenseitig so sehr, dass Wehmut ihn für einen Augenblick erfasste, bevor er seine typische Snapemiene aufsetzte, um ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

**ENDE**


End file.
